


Abecedario Spideynova

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Abecedario, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Situaciones con todas las letras del alfabeto
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 7





	Abecedario Spideynova

**A es para amor**

"Eres un odioso!" Spiderman se va columpiandose 

Nova y él estaban discutiendo dejándole el trabajo a los demás 

"Idiota" Dice viéndolo irse 

"El amor es complicado y viene de muchas maneras" Le dice Puño de hierro viendo a Nova 

"Amor? No... No es eso!" Le dice nervioso

"Los veo en el heliecarrie!" Se va volando 

"(Eso fue muy cobarde pero yo amor por Spiderman)" Recuerda el dicho

Los que se pelean se aman 

"Amor?" Se dice a si mismo

"(Siento amor por la cabeza de telaraña?)" Se queda viendo el camino por donde se fue 

"Amor, siento amor por él" Susurra pero entonces empieza a tener una lucha interna consigo mismo sin que se dé cuenta choca con un pared

"Tonto" murmura Peter en su cuarto con las mejillas sonrojas

* * *

**B es para beso**

"No es tan difícil Sam"

"Con tu cara de cabeza si lo es"

Peter estaba de cabeza 

"A veces me pregunto cómo te amo"

"Por que soy atractivo"

"Sí pero malo besando en esta posición

Estaban en la habitación de Peter intentado una sesión de besos de esa manera 

"Te voy a guiar" Peter toma su cara

"Que no, yo puedo solo" 

"Ya no seas quejon, solo sigue mis labios"

Lo acerca 

Lo empieza a besar lento pero lleno de sentimientos

Todo parecía mágico

Hasta que la puerta se abrió 

"Oigan la señora Parker dice que ya tienen que bajar.... Que estaban haciendo?" Pregunta Ava viendo a Sam tirado en suelo y Peter sentado en la cama con la cara roja

"Jugando el piso es lava y Sam acaba de perder"

* * *

**C es para chupetón**

El equipo estaba entrenado sin Sam

Peter era el que siempre llegaba tarde pero está vez fue Sam

"Terminamos" Peter se quita la máscara la cual mostraba un poco de su cuello

"Peter eso es un chupetón?" Le pregunta Ava viendo el claro chupetón que estaba en su cuello

Se pone la mano rápidamente

"Chupe que? No sé qué es eso, lo que tengo es es...." Empieza a buscar una escusa mientras su cara se empieza a sonrojar ante la mirada de sus compañeros

"Picadura de mosquito?" Dice inseguro 

"Oigan no me esperaron" Dice Sam llegando

"Hola mosquito" Lo saluda Luke mientras Peter se empieza a sonrojar 

"Mosquito?" Dice confundido viendo a su novio 

* * *

**D es para divorcio**

"Cuanto llevan discutiendo" Pregunta white tiger a Power Man

"Unos 5 minutos, deberíamos intervenir?"

"Ellos deben resolver sus problemas solos" Dice Puño de hierro tranquilo

"Quiero el divorcio!" Le grita Nova

"Ni siquiera estamos casados!" Le grita Spiderman

"Y de quién es la culpa?"

Spiderman se golpea la frente 

"Puño de hierro" El mencionado mira a Nova

"Pasa algo amigo mío?"

"Eres monje no puedes casarnos"

"Ser monje no es lo mismo a ser un cura"

"Entonces puedes casarnos o no, que Tiger sea la madrina ya va de blanco y Power Man el testigo de honor"

".... Voy por una biblia"

"Puño de hierro no"

* * *

**E es para enamorado**

"Creo que estoy enamorado de Parker" Dice Sam quitándose su casco

"Felicidades eres oficialmente la última persona en saberlo" Le dice Luke 

"Sam todo el heliecarrie lo sabe hasta Nick Fury" Le dice Danny viéndolo 

"Es tan obvio?" 

"Si aunque Parker todavía no se a dado cuenta, los dos son las personas más despistadas que conozco"

"Estas seguro que soy obvio? No será idea tuya"

"Sam, la forma en que discuten" Le dice Danny recordando sus inusuales peleas verbales

"Como te le quedas viendo en el entrenamiento"

"Y Ava te vio viéndole el trasero más de una vez"

"Ok ya entendí el punto, lo admito si estoy enamorado" Dice sin darse cuenta quién está atrás suyo

"Estas enamorado?" Le dice Spiderman

Nova salta del susto 

"Cuanto escuchaste" Dice a la defensiva

"Solo la parte de enamorado, y quién es la afortunada"

"Eso no es tu incumbencia"

"Lo descubriré después los chisme corren rápido en el heliecarrie, le preguntaré a Ava"

Se va

"Sabes que Ava es capaz de decirle no?" Le dice Luke haciendo reaccionar a Sam

"... Parker espera!"

* * *

**F es para fotos**

A Peter le encantaba tomar fotos y tenía un don para sacar buenas fotos

Después de todo no por nada trabaja en el Daily Bluge como fotógrafo

"Veamos las fotos" Ve que sus compañeros no estén cercas

Esconde la cámara para ir a casa

Casa Parker

"Veamos que fotos enviaré al Daily Bluge y cuáles me las quedaré" Empieza a revisar las fotos en su computadora

Va pasando alguna fotos de Spiderman derrotando a un ladrón 

Pasa algunas de su equipo goleando a algunos villanos 

Ve una de donde solo estaba Nova

Era de noche con la luz de la luna y Nova salí tan bien

"Esta me la quedaré para mí" Imprime la foto para ponerlo en su álbum donde tenía diferentes fotos de amigos y bueno intereses amorosos 

* * *

**G es para gemidos**

"Baja la voz" Le dice Sam

"Eso trato pero no me muerdas"

"Entonces tú no me dejes arañazos en la espalda"

Los dos estaban haciendo algo para 18+ aprovechando que su tía no estaba en casa 

"Te van a escuchar" 

"Sabes que al diablo los demás sigamos son lo nuestro" Se empieza a besar

Unas horas después

"Crees que nos hayan escuchado" Dice Peter sobre Sam

"Na" Dice ambos abrazándose

Otras habitaciones

"Danny ellos"

"No pienses en eso Luke, no pienses en eso"

Habitación donde está Ava

"Saben que las paredes no son antiruido no!" Les grita poniéndose una almohada en su cabeza 

* * *

**H es para homosexual**

"Eres homosexual?" Le pregunta Peter viéndolo

"Que no no...." Lo mira

"Amigo soy el peor mentiroso que hay pero tú acabas de romper mi récord"

Mira que no haya nadie

"Que me delato"

"Eso" Señala un pinc que dice "GAY FOREVER"

"Olvide quitarmela" Se la quita

"No te preocupes tienes mi silencio"

"No te burlas"

"Bienvenido al club homo" Le dice riendo Peter

"Muy gracioso Parker.... Espera tú tambien"

"Hay mucho superhéroes homosexuales sabes mis padres son un ejemplo"

"Espera tus padres son"

Le saca la lengua para irse columpiándose

"WEBS REGRESA!!!"

* * *

**I es para Inu (perro)**

"No"

"Vamos Saaaammm"

"No es no"

"Pero miraro no tiene hogar y esta solo en la calle su mamá lo abandono"

"Como sabes que su mamá lo abandono"

"Eso no importa vamos Sam podemos quedarnolos"

Peter y Sam estaban discutiendo

Mejor dicho Peter le rogaba para que se quedaran con un cachorro callejero que Peter encontró en unas de sus patrullas

Los dos compartían una casa

"Pon tu mejor cara de eso depende tu vida" Le susurra

Y como si el perrito lo entendiera pone su carita mas triste y tierna

"No no funcionara"

Estaba empezando a ceder

Peter tambien pone una cara tierna

"Esta bien se puede quedar pero yo no limpiare lo que ensucie" Dice cayendo rendido 

"Eres el mejor" Lo besa

El perrito lame su cara

"Baba de perro que asco"

"Y quieres ponerle el nombre"

"Inu, se llamara Inu"

"Inu no significa perro en japonés que poca imaginación tienes, parece que te quedas Inu"

El perrito solo ladra

* * *

**J es para joker**

"Porque te disfrázate del Joker de squad suicide" Le pregunta Ava viendo su disfraz

Estaban en una fiesta de halloween cortesía de Harry

"No me hables de disfraces Gatubela"

"Tranquilidad amigos" Le dice Danny disfrazado de el doctor destino aunque se había quitado el casco

"Creo que veo a tu Harley Quinn" Le dice Luke disfrazado de Static Shock

El voltea viendo a su "Harley"

"Lindas piernas Parker" Le dice viéndolo 

Peter había perdido una apuesta con MJ y ella le dijo que viniera a la fiesta de algún personaje femenino de DC comics 

Claro que Peter termino arrastrando a Sam a esto diciéndole muchos pretextos entre uno de ellos que seria mal novio si lo dejaba solo en esta con todos viéndolo

"Como te odio" Le dice Sam el quería ser linterna verde

"Mira que soy la versión del escuadrón suicida porque también estaba la version de los new 52"

"Peter se te ve bien el disfraz" Le dice Ava aguantando una risa

"Con la frente en alto sabes sacarle provecho a esta situación" Danny le dice viendo un detalle en su collar

Decía Pudin pero se podía ver abajo un nombre tallado "Nova"

"Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar disfraces de Harley Quinn en esta época del año y de mi talla"

"Ves Peter no es tan malo" Le dice MJ la cual tenia disfraz de Poison Ivy llegando

"Como que algo no cuadra no creen" Le susurra Luke a Danny

Tenían al Joker, Harley quinn y Poison Ivy

Ava se empieza a reír dandose cuenta del chiste

* * *

**K es para kimono**

"Que tal me veo" Le pregunta Sam a su novio 

Tenia un kimono de un anime 

"Te ves bien pero te falta esto" Le da una espada

"De nuevo que personaje soy"

"Tomioka de kimetsu no yaibai, Sam ya te lo eh dicho unas cien veces"

"No es mi culpa no aprender, los nombres son difíciles tú como te los aprendes"

"Te acostumbras ahora estamos listos para la convención" 

Agarra la espada de utilería

El iba de el protagonista de la serie

"Una cosa mas si unas chicas empiezan a gritar como fangirls ignoraras son fujoshis" Le dice tomando su mano

* * *

**L es para latido**

Sam le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca 

Peter se había ahogado salvándolo

"Si mueres te reviviré para volverte a matar"

Pone su cabeza en su pecho

Escucha sus latidos

Spiderman empieza a toser 

Respira con alivio

Se vuelve a poner el casco

"Estas vivo"

"Estoy muerto estoy viendo un ángel"

"Creo que estas muerto"

"Nova?"

"Eres un idiota"

"Que paso"

"Larga historia araña"

* * *

**M es para matrimonio**

"Si sigues dando vueltas se te arruinara el traje" Le dice Danny viendo a Sam dando vueltas

"Porque siempre a pocos momentos de casarse alguien empiezan a dudar y que los dejaran en el altar"

"Que pasa si me de deja en el altar"

Danny solo lo niega divertido

Alguien entra a la habitación 

"Si te agunto por 6 años te aguntara por el resto de su vida"

"Kaelynn!" Ve a su hermana menor

"Viene a avisarte que si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a tu boda"

"Mi*rd*"

***

"Peter tranquilo nada les pasara a su boda"

"Pero tía May"

"Solo un suicida atacaría su boda están los guardianes de la galaxia, todo SHIELD y los Vengandores"

"Si tienes razón" Sopla para relajarse

"Ya llego el otro novio!" Grito White Tiger

Su matrimonio por fin empezaría 

"Sam" Sonríe viendo a su prometido y futuro esposo

* * *

**N es para neko (gato)**

"Porque tienes orejas de gato?" Le pregunta Sam viendo a Peter con una diadema que tenia orejas de gato

"Experimento"

El lo mira

"Que clase de experimento"

"Resistencia"

Solo bufa mirando a otro lado

"Tú resistencia" Le dice manera desafiante 

Ahora lo mira con toda su atención

"Una de tontas pruebas como terminara esta vez" 

"Miau Sam miau" Le dice de manera coqueta

Lo que paso después es otra historia solo se sabe que Peter probo que la resistencia de Sam es poca

* * *

**Ñ es para ñoño**

"Eres un completo ñoño"

"Y tu un completo idiota"

"Touche Peter touche"

"Ahora ayudame a elegir una camisa"

Le enseña sus camisas

"Todas dicen soy un completo ñoño, no tienes nada que grite eso"

"Muy gracioso Cabeza cubeta"

* * *

**O es para Orgullo**

"Apúrate Peter!" Le grita Sam en la puerta esperándolo

"Eso hago pero no encuentro la pintura blanca" 

Sam suspira para ayudarle a encontrar la pintura o jamás se irian 

"Parker está ahí" Le señala la botella tirada en el suelo

La recoge para mirarse en el espejo y pintar la bandera de su sexualidad en ambas mejillas

"Estas seguro que así es el arcoiris no?" Le pregunta viendo sus mejillas las cuales también estaban pintadas

"No soy un niño para no saber los colores del arcoiris y el orden"

"Estamos listos vámonos" 

"Por fin" 

Se toman de la mano para salir

Iba a su primer desfile por el dia del orgulloso

Y lo mejor de todo 

No iba villanos ese dia

Parece que respetan esos desfiles 

Y si aparecía alguno el resto del equipo se ofreció a hacerse cargo

Ese día y desfile es suyo 

* * *

**P es para Patada**

Sam odiaba las patadas

Incluso a alguien le gustaba recibir una 

Recuerda la vez que un villano lo pateo en la entrepierna como último recurso

Jamás se volvió a saber del villano

Bueno se le encontró tres semanas después de cabeza gracias a una telaraña

No hace falta decir quién fue

Y aunque odie las patadas por esta vez puede hacer una excepción

"Me pateo" Dice sonriendo 

"Que no odiabas las patadas?" Le dice Peter con burla

"Puedo hacer una excepción para mí hijo"

"Nuestro hijo" Le corrige Peter

Peter era un Omega y Sam era un alfa

Y Spiderman estaba en reposo por maternidad

* * *

**Q es para queso**

El equipo iba logrado tener un día libre y se habían ido a la piscina junto con la tía de Peter

"Digan queso" Dice la tía May para tomar la foto a los amigos de Peter

"Sam" El mencionado mira a Peter 

"Y listo" Ve la foto

"Oh" Ve a Peter dentro de la piscina

Sam lo había empujado

Solo suelta una risita viendo la foto

Peter había aprovechado para besar a Sam

"Sam!" Agarra su mano y lo tira a la piscina 

* * *

**R es para rasguños**

Duchas de hombres de SHIELD

Sam estaba solo con una toalla mientras se secaba el cabello

Luke y Danny hacían lo mismo

Danny ve la espalda de Sam y suelta un pequeño "oh"

Luke también suelta uno pero más fuerte 

"Sam debes pedir a Peter que se corte las uñas" Le dice Danny

"Porque?" Pregunta sin entender

"No te has visto la espalda" Luke le señala un espejo

"...." Su espalda estaba llena de arañazos algunos viejos y otros recientes 

"Parece que Tiger no es la única con garras en nuestro equipo" Ellos se ríen mientras Sam se empieza a avergonzar

* * *

**S es para suerte**

La suerte Parker 

La peor suerte según Peter 

Y más cuando tienen una relación secreta

Siempre que intentaban besarse alguien interrumpía

Cuando tenían citas algún villano atacaba

Estaban patrullando 

"Parece que no hay nada así que podríamos..." Spiderman jala a Nova para llevárselo

"Oye porque haces eso webs!"

Le hace la señal de silencio

Empieza a murmura diferentes cosas

"No hay nadie cerca ahora Nova, estamos solo no hay villanos cerca ahora solo quiero darte un beso"

"Yo también quiero un beso hace mucho que no nos damos unoa"

Nova levanta un poco la máscara de Spiderman

Besa a Nova sin importar la incomodidad por su casco

Solo no se dieron cuenta de un flash de cámara

Al día siguiente

"Parker despierta" 

Peter se empieza a levantar viendo su ventana donde estaba Nova

Abre la ventana y entra 

"Sam que paso para que me levantes tan temprano" Bosteza

"Mira esto" Le enseña su teléfono

"Suerte Parker" Dice viendo las noticias 

Spiderman es homosexual, Nova y Spiderman están en un relación, foto lo comprobaría

"Espero que esa suerte tuya nos salve de un regaño de Nick Fury por estar besándonos en vez de patrullar"

"Patrullamos pero el beso fue solo un bono no hacemos nada más subido de tono"

* * *

**T es para Tú tú**

Peter estaba talareando una canción mientras se columpiaba

"Que talareas webs?" Le pregunta Nova a su lado

"Una canción"

"Pero cuál"

"No te gustará a ti no te gusta esta clase de música"

"Vamos dime el nombre de la canción"

Sigue talareando

Siempre estaba tarareando esa canción 

Cuando estudiaba, cuando patrullaba, cuando entrenaba, cuando combatían el crimen

Incluso cuando iba al baño

No pregunte cómo sabe eso Sam

Estaban en patrullaje de pareja

Y como siempre Peter talareaba la canción

"Ya puedes dejar de tararear esa canción ya está me la aprendí!" Le grita Nova ya irritado 

"Que conste que lo pediste, escúchala y sabrás" Saca unos audífonos y se los pone a Sam con dificultad gracias a su casco

Al final lo logro 

"Si como no" Pone la canción 

"Se llama Tú tú"

Entrenamiento

Sam aún darse cuenta estaba tarareando la canción 

"Tú tú nadie como tú tú...." Había cantado sin darse cuenta 

Suelta un grito de frustración

"Ganas esta vez Parker" Dice bajo 

* * *

**U es para uva**

"Perdiste Sam, se buen perdedor"

"Me niego a hacer eso"

Sam había perdido una apuesta con Peter y el perdedor tendría que hacer todo lo que le diga el otro por un día 

"Sam solo te estoy pidiendo que me des uvas, es sólo eso no te estoy pidiendo que bailes en Macarena"

"Si alguien se entera de esto yo"

"Creo que bailes en Macarena sería mejor..." Sam le mete una uva

Empieza a toser

"Con delicadeza cabeza de cubeta me voy a hogar"

Sam le da uvas a Peter con "delicadeza"

****

"Ahora fresas (aguanta Sam ya va terminar el día)"

"No te olvides de bañarlas en chocolate"

Ve el tazón de chocolate derretido

Horas después

Ya estaba oscureciendo

"Terminó el día! Ahora soy li...."

Peter le mete una fresa con chocolate en la boca 

"Oye! Tengo chocolate por toda la cara" 

Peter lame sus labios

"Bueno eso es todo eres libre" Se vea feliz 

* * *

**V es para vacuna**

"Esto es vergonzoso" Dice bajo Peter

"Lo es pero no le diré a nadie que le tienes miedo a la agujas y que tú tía May me pidió que viera que no te escaparas"

"Enserio?"

"Claro no quiero que se burlen de ti, ese es mi trabajo y no quiero compartirlo"

"Con un novio así para que quiero tener otro" Dice con sarcasmo

"Eso mismo... Que significa eso"

"Que me quedaré contigo hasta el final aunque me saques de quicio no te podrás de deshacer de mi ni aunque la muerte nos separe"

"Eso fue.. lindo" Dice muy bajo

"Peter Parker el doctor lo espera"

Al mencionado le recorre una descarga eléctrica

"Tú turno vamos" 

Se lo lleva para que le ponga la vacuna que le falta

Si Sam quería tener un novio por su larga vida debía asegurarse que este vacunado

* * *

**W es para web**

"Enserio existe un sitio web sobre eso"

"Yo solo lo busqué por curiosidad quería saber qué significa Spideynova"

"Enserio la gente escribe sobre nosotros"

Empuja la cara de Peter para ver la página web

"Iré por una manzana tu revisa" 

Sale de la habitación para ir a la cocina

Sam empieza a buscar algo interesante en ese sitio llamado Wattpad

Empieza a leer algunas historias 

***

"Que es tan gracioso"

"Esta los que escriben saben que eres el de abajo!" Se empieza a reír 

"Sam ya habías acordado que haríamos turnos.... Que haces leyendo ese tipo de cosas puerco" Le dice viéndolo

"Me da risa porque bueno" Vuelve a reír en carcajadas 

"Hay uno donde tú estas embrazado jajajaja!"

"Fue mucho por hoy" Cierra la laptop

"Mis dedos!" 

"Ups" Dice sonriendo

* * *

**X es para xilófono**

"Peter quien no sabe tocar un xilófono"

"Sam en vez de criticarme ayúdame a aprender" 

"Es fácil solo tienes que golpear el palito contra las teclas"

Empiezan a discutir pero después se escucha una melodía

"Vez nada difícil" 

"Sam ya puedes soltar mis manos"

"No esta que este 100% seguro que no romperás tu ventana"

Atrás de la puerta la tía de Peter se aguantaba la risa

* * *

**Y es para yaoi**

"Escuché a unas chicas que ven anime que la relación de dos chicos se llama yaoi"

"Yaoi? Que palabra tan rara" Le Peter dice viendolo recostado 

"Si lo se, las chicas se hacen llamar fujoshis, o algo así hasta abrieron un club"

"Entonces tú y yo hacemos yaoi?" Le pregunta Peter viéndolo mientras se empieza a estirar

"Yaoi hard diría"

"Que cosas sabes Sam"

"Muchas cosas cabeza de telaraña, más que tú"

Se dan un beso antes de empezar a vestirse

* * *

**Z es para zorro**

"Una semana!" Grita Peter

"Eso es lo máximo que durará el hechizo que te lanzó Loki" Le dice el doctor Connors

"No podré ir a la escuela y que pasa si mi tía May regreso antes de tiempo" 

Su tía había salido de viaje con unas amigas y regresarían en una semana y si tenía suerte para ese momento sería normal, bueno se vería normal

Loki le había lanzado un hechizo que le dio una cola de zorro y orejas de zorro por sus orejas normales 

Dijo que se parecía a un tal kitsune

"Cuando mis compañeros me vean se van a reír de mí"

"Oh no son tan malos" 

Después

Sus compañeros se ríen de su apariencia

"(Si lo son)" 

"No se rían tan fuerte con mis nuevas orejas escucho mucho"

Sam ve como mueven sus orejas como un zorro

"Quiero tocarlas" Rápidamente empieza a tocar sus suaves orejas marrones 

"No las toques!" Golpea su mano

Se va corriendo

"Hice algo malo?" Pregunta viendo cómo su novio se fue corriendo

"Has ofendido su orgullo" Le dice Luke

"Deberías disculparte" Le dice Danny 

***

Peter estaba en su habitación

"Mientras la tía May no llegue antes de tiempo podré quedarme encerrado en mi habitación" Murmura

"Peter" Sam había entrado a su habitación

"Antes que preguntes tengo una copia de la llave de tu casa" 

Se sienta en su cama

"Entonces qué pasó"

"Son sensibles" Dice rápido bajando sus orejas 

"(Tierno)" Piensa viendo sus orejas y el movimiento de su cola

"Solo eso bueno uh.... Lo siento"

"Tu disculpandote dime qué quieres"

"Intentó ser un buen novio y tú te pones así"

Lo mira

"También que es más sensible tu cola o orejas?"

"No lo sé nadie a tocado mi cola"

"La puedo tocar"

Le iba a decir no pero

"Esta bien"

"Oh vamos dej.... Espera dijiste si"

"Hazlo rápido antes que me arrepienta"

Sam toca su cola peluda y esponjosa

Se sonroja mientras suelta un gemido

"Ya no la toques, es la cola"

Sam se ríe viendo su reacción

**Extra:**

"Así que ahora eres padre" Le dice Luke

Habían pasado unos 6 años desde que todo el equipo original de Spiderman estaba reunido

Incluso Danny se las arreglo para ir ese día 

"Si hace unos 3 meses" Dice con orgullo

"Al menos por fin conocemos al niño" Le dice Ava 

Sam se había negado desde que adopto al pequeño a que se involucre con los superhéroes

Llegan a su casa

Tocan la puerta

"Verán que es un niño muy tranquilo aunque Peter lo malcría mucho"

"De que tanto hablas Sam," Dice Peter abriendo la puerta mientras carga a un niño de unos 6 meses

"Papá" Dice este extendiendo sus manos

"Que lindo" Dicen los demás entrando a su casa

"Y como conocieran a este niño" Pregunta Luke viendo al niño jugar con unos peluches de Spiderman y Nova

"Lo encontramos en una de las misiones fue algo difícil conseguir la adopción pero tengo mis recursos" Peter dice obviamente refiriéndose a un vengador multimillonario del cual es buen amigo


End file.
